


The Yellow Face

by Lhaewiel



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhaewiel/pseuds/Lhaewiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“To the attention of Sam and Dean Winchester. This is Inspector G. Lestrade from Scotland Yard. I have sent you this letter, because I have a case my officers alone cannot resolve and it might have to do with the supernatural. I would kindly appreciate if you came to help us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First crossover of all my life, because Tumblr. After seeing a lot of gif sets about SuperWhoLock, I decided I had to write a fanfiction. "The Yellow Face" is inspired from one of the original Sherlock Holmes adventures by Arthur Conan Doyle. Thanks to Shitletsrun @ Tumblr, my beta-reader!

Prologue

Dean knocked on the table while paying a perplexed look at the letter a police officer had gave him a few hours before, then he raised a brow. Sam, from his part, was no less doubtful. He frowned, then asked “Dean, can you repeat what’s the content of that paper? I think I might have…”

“Sam, why are you so bothered by what it looks like a simple case?” Dean sighed with a resigned expression on his face. Anyway, he started reading again the letter. “To the attention of Sam and Dean Winchester. This is Inspector G. Lestrade from Scotland Yard. I have sent you this letter, because I have a case my officers alone cannot resolve and it might have to do with the supernatural. I would kindly appreciate if you came to help us.”  
The man stopped and breathed, then gave to his brother a serious look. Sam snatched the letter off Dean’s hands and silently read it again. After a while, he tossed the paper away.

“So I suppose we’re going to London. I wonder if it has to do with Lilith.”

“We are going to leave the car here, we’re going by airplane.” Sam snapped.

“Hell no! It’s MY car, I won’t leave my baby here! We’re going by ship!”

“Dean, it’s a car…”

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”  
-  
Suddenly a blue Police Box appeared in the suburbs of London. Some strange noises could be heard from the inside. Then a woman opened the door and came out: she looked pretty surprised. A man with brown, short hair followed her.

“Doctor, this is London, you should have told me!”

“If I told you, then it wouldn’t have been a surprise, Donna!”

The woman shook her head. “You are terrible, Doctor!” she laughed, then began to walk towards the main streets. “And here I thought I wouldn’t see this city for a long time!”

The Doctor didn’t pay attention to her; instead, he pulled out the sonic device he kept in the pocket of his coat and frowned as he saw it blinking. As Donna went by his side, anyway, he grinned. “Shall we go and enjoy a bit of London?”

Donna giggled, then nodded and preceded the Doctor.

In 221b of Baker Street all seemed quiet. Mrs. Hudson was quietly cleaning up the stairs, while John Watson dealt with his flatmate’s caprices. This latter was just whining about everything being ‘boring’. John just stared at him, and then said, looking away from his computer: “You should do something productive, not everything can be so boring, you know, Sherlock?”

Sherlock Holmes, Police consultant, just muttered something incomprehensible and stood up to take his violin. John gazed at him for a moment in horror, then just sighed.

“I suppose this is what I deserve for having told him to do something productive.” He thought, while tapping something at the computer. Sherlock began playing said instrument.  
From the stairs, Mrs. Hudson said to herself “My, my, I will have to say to Mr. Holmes he should really stop playing that violin!”

Some miles away, in Norbury, a woman was arguing with her husband.

“Effie, I want you to tell me the truth!”

“Please, I really can’t tell you anything! Have faith in me!”

“Effie, I want to have faith in you, but you are clearly hiding me something!”

The man was not angry at all, but mostly worried. Effie, the woman, just turned away saying “it’ll be all right, please, trust me! I just need 100 pounds, now!”

“It’s your money, so here there are. But you are definitely worrying me.”

The woman just took the check and left.


	2. Chapter 1 – The Doctor, the highly functioning sociopath and the hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Doctor stopped at 221b Baker Street. Donna just looked at him with a perplexed expression, and then gazed at the address."

Chapter 1 – The Doctor, the highly functioning sociopath and the hunters

The Doctor stopped at 221b Baker Street. Donna just looked at him with a perplexed expression, and then gazed at the address. The sonic device the Doctor had kept all the way into his hand had stopped blinking. He had smiled and ran towards the bell. Donna had not a single clue on what was going on.  
“Doctor!”  
He didn’t listen to her, instead he pointed the sonic device at the doorbell.  
“Doctor, just tell me what we’re doing here, this isn’t my area! I swear I’ll break that sonic screwdriver, if you don’t give me an explanation!”

“Here!”

He pointed the device in her direction, and she couldn’t tell if it was on purpose or not.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

“Soon something very interesting will happen and we must be prepared!”

Donna sighed. “You always say that something will happen! Thank you! That is oh-so-brand-new information!” Her tone was sarcastic.

Anyway, after some minutes later, they saw the door open.  
“Good morning. I don’t seem to have ever seen you two before. Could I help you with anything?”  
Mrs. Hudson observed the couple with a perplexed look.

The Doctor bowed his head a bit, then said: “Is Mr. Holmes here?”

“Oh, perhaps you would want to talk to him.”

Donna gave to the Doctor a weird look, then followed him, while trying to explain him that they couldn’t go into someone’s house so randomly, and after all they had no excuse to start with. The Doctor stopped her as soon as they reached their destination. Mrs. Hudson knocked at the door lightly, saying “Excuse me Sherlock, there is a couple who would like to talk to you.”  
\-----  
Dean and Sam had just arrived at the airport: in the end Dean had convinced Sam that the best solution was leaving the car at Bobby’s place. Sam had complained a bit, but Bobby had reassured him that he would take particular care of the car. After they landed and came down from the airplane, the two brothers took a look where they were.

It had been a bit difficult bringing all their weapons with them, but they had somehow managed, thanks to some connections and a written permission from Scotland Yard.

“Dean, do you think we’ll recognize this inspector Lestrade?”

“If we don’t, we’ll work on instinct.”

That moment, a man approached the two brothers. He was holding a badge, on which it was written ‘DI. Lestrade. “I suppose you are Dean and Sam Winchester.” The two turned towards the one who called them. They saw a middle aged man, who kindly waved at them.  
“I am detective inspector Greg Lestrade. Welcome to London.”

They nodded, then Sam asked “Then, what are we going to do? I suppose we’re going to the Police Station.”  
He paused for a second, then added “We don’t have quite a good relationship with policemen.”

Lestrade shook his head, turned towards the two brothers and said “We are going to meet a consulting detective.”

Sam gazed at him. “A consultant detective? Isn’t investigating your job?”

“You need a genius and this is not my division.”

The two brothers glanced at each other questioningly. In that moment Lestrade’s cell phone began ringing. The inspector apologized to the two hunters, then answered.

“Hello, this is inspector Lestrade.”  
There was a short pause, after which Lestrade talked again.  
“My least irritating officer? Sherlock, what’s happening?”  
There was another longer pause, then Lestrade made a resigned sigh.  
“Fine, I’m coming. I have the two hunters I talked about some days ago, so…”  
The perplexed detective gazed at the phone, before looking back at Dean and Sam.  
“Please, follow me.”

The two nodded and got into a Police car. The inspector gave a few orders to his officers, who accompanied him, then began driving towards 221b Baker Street. As soon as they arrived, Mrs. Hudson was already waiting for Lestrade by the door.  
“Thank goodness! It was about time, inspector, the Apocalypse has come!”

“Apocalypse?” The Winchesters cried out, while Lestrade sighed.

He went by Mrs. Hudson and kindly asked “What exactly happened?”

“You’ll see with your own eyes, inspector! Oh, by the way, who are those two young lads?”

“They’ve come to help us. I’m afraid I can’t tell you more.”

“Oh, I see. Please, come in then.”

She went near the two brothers. “I am Mrs. Martha Hudson. I’m the landlady here, I’m pleased to meet you. Come in, young lads”

The two nodded, then Sam said “I’m Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean.”

The group followed Mrs. Hudson into a living room, into which there were four people the landlady introduced as Mr. Sherlock Holmes, Mr. John Watson, the Doctor and Donna Noble. In that moment the Doctor and Sherlock Holmes were arguing, or so it seemed, on who could guess more things about each other. Donna and John were just looking at the two in a very perplexed way, paying attention on avoiding any serious accidents, so they didn’t realize other people had come in until Mrs. Hudson coughed lightly and announced “Mr. Holmes, Mr. Watson! Here’s Lestrade, who came along with those two young boys, Sam and Dean Winchester.”

Sherlock suddenly told Mrs. Hudson “That’s fine. Mrs. Hudson, go make some tea, please.”

The landlady got angry and cried, after going away “I’m your landlady, not your housekeeper you know!”

In that moment Lestrade talked to Sherlock. He had seen the Doctor and Donna and asked to the consultant detective the reason he was called up.  
“Mr. Sherlock, why was I called...?”

“The Doctor. He came into my house blabbering total nonsense!”

“You know it’s not nonsense and something will happen veeery soon!”

The Doctor smirked. Lestrade couldn’t grasp a single thing. Sam, in the meanwhile, had already lost his last drop of patience, so he snapped.  
“So, why the fuck were we called up?”

It was the Doctor who spoke. “We will know this-”

Sherlock didn’t let him finish.  
“-Soon. Right now a man will ring at my door.”

Right as the consultant detective finished the sentence, the doorbell rang.


End file.
